Psagna
by neomeniae
Summary: So I found a story I started forever ago and I have no clue where I was going with it but I liked it so I'm continuing but I still don't know where I wanna go with it so I guess you can stay tuned and give me ideas. Anyways (not a word) read and if you like it keep reading if not then don't. But for now it is what it is :)


**Hey guys so as you can see by the summary I have not yet decided where this story is going. I wrote it about 2-ish years ago and I got the first 6 chapters done. So i was reading over and I'm actually pretty upset I have no clue where I was going but I'm about 70% sure I was going for Bella and Jake but seeing as I don't like his character anymore I don't think I'll follow through with this. But there is still a chance I might and yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I am completely open to ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Jake, let's go climb this tree!" I yell at my best friend Jacob Black. His face is filled with trepidation knowing my clumsy nature.

"Are you sure about this Bell? Aren't you supposed to be playing with dolls or something?" I shoot him an irritated glance. We've had this same talk many times, just different activities. He has it in his head that since I'm a girl I shouldn't do such dangerous things. I think he's just scared. If he were a real boy, he wouldn't even give it a second thought.

"Yes I'm sure Jacob." He knows to let things go when I use his full name. With that, we start our ascent up the tree with me leading of course. Me being me grabs a branch that is extremely prickly and for some stupid reason I let go to check my hand. That was a bad idea because the next thing I know I'm falling to the ground and in my head I'm already trying to figure out what injury I'll get this time. I land on my shoulder and hear a pop followed by white hot pain. Jake jumps gracefully out of the tree and comes to my side. Even in pain, I'm still amazed by his grace.

"Bella, are you okay?!"

"Oh yeah Jake, I'm fine. I only cry while grasping my shoulder in pain whenever I get bored. Let's go get some Starbucks." Apparently my sarcasm was not appreciated because he gives me a small glare and gets up to walk away. Time to swallow some pride, it's pretty bitter stuff. "I'm sorry Jake, I have no reason to get snippy with you. I think I dislocated my shoulder can you help me get back to Charlie's so I can go to the hospital?"

Being way too strong for someone who's twelve, he picks me up and carries me back to the house. All the while I'm thinking of ways this could play out. First scenario: Charlie laughs at me because this is something that only I can accomplish. Second scenario: He freaks out because this is serious enough to go to the emergency room.

When we get to Charlie's, we find out it's a mixture of both. At least Charlie has the decency to hold in his laughs until we're in the car and thinks we aren't paying attention. So we end up at the hospital and spend forever waiting in the emergency room. When we finally get called back we wait for what seems like another week but in reality it was probably ten minutes.

It was worth the wait though because the doctor is hot. He looks maybe late twenties early thirties and has blond hair and is a little on the pale side, but then again so am I.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen. So it says here that you dislocated your shoulder?" He asks me for confirmation.

"Yeah I think so. I fell out of tree earlier." I admitted a little sheepishly. Having to tell the hot doctor you injured yourself due to stupidity. Fun.

"I see, do you mind if I take a look?" He asks. Which to me is pretty stupid because I didn't come all the way here and wait forever just to say no you can't look and make me feel better? Of course I didn't actually say that.

"No problem doc, go ahead." Is what I actually said. So he did his whole doctor check thing that he does and came to the same conclusion I did. Then he said something that made me freeze in my tracks.

"Alright Miss Swan, I'm just going to have to pop this back in and then you'll have to wear a sling until it heals."

"Wait, what?! This sounds pretty painful doc, can't you just give me the sling and let my body heal on its own?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I need to pop it back in or else it won't heal properly. I won't lie, it will hurt but it needs to be done." I started to panic. Could I do this? Before I had a chance to go into a full blown panic attack, or run, Jake grabbed my hand in silent support. This small gesture helped me calm down enough to think rationally. I need to do this unless I want to be horribly deformed for the rest of my life.

"Alright, let's get this over with." The process was painful but not as painful as I thought it would be. There was a popping sound that made me a tad bit queasy. Afterwards I left the hospital with a new sling and a prescription for some pain meds. On the ride home I could tell Jake was dying to say the infamous 'I told you so'. I decided just to play with him a little bit to help him get it out.

"How could you let me do something so stupid Jake?!" I asked with fake indignation. He gave me a glare that had me thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"How could I let you do it? Did you forget that I tried to stop you?! I told you it was a bad idea but like always you never listen to me and do what you want anyway! I swear you always do this! You go run off and do something stupid and blame me for it! Have you ever thought that maybe listening to someone else for once could work in your benefit? You aren't always right and maybe this whole experience will teach you to start listening to a voice of reason!" He finished his rant and was breathing heavily due to his anger.

"You know what Jacob? You won't have to worry about me and my decisions anymore because I don't want to be your friend anymore!" I said with just as much anger. His glare faltered for a moment then returned full force.

"Fine! As your friend I would hate to say it but since I'm not anymore, I told you so! I'm actually kind of glad I'm not your friend anymore because now I can hang out with Sam and the rest of the guys and not feel guilty and not feel guilty because you refuse to act like a girl and have no friends that are girls. So once again here you go making decisions without thinking and now you have no friends!"

Since we were home he got out the car and slammed the door on the way out. He ran to his house which is conveniently located next door. I stayed in the car stunned in my seat.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked me? I really hate that question. I didn't answer I just got out of the car and rushed to my room before anyone could see me cry.


End file.
